1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a putter and, more particularly, to a golf putter with an improved putter face.
2. Description of the Background Art
The game of golf consists of several elements that include, among others, the art of putting. In order to score well, a golfer must place the golf ball into the golf hole in the least possible number of strokes. On a par five hole, the "Par" standard allows for one tee shot, two fairway shots, and two putts to complete the golf hole. A par four hole allows for one tee shot, one fairway shot, and two putts. A par three hole allows for one tee shot and two putts. On a typical golf course there are four par five holes, ten par four holes, and four par three holes. With a little calculation it can be established that an equal emphasis is placed on putting as is placed on all others shots. the "Par" standard calls for 36 putts and 36 of all other golf shots.
It is desirable to drive a tee shot as straight and long as possible and to hit the approach shot to the green as close to the golf hole as possible. The fact still remains that not matter how close you have managed to get to the golf hole with your approach shot, you will have to putt the golf ball into the golf hole in the least number of strokes. To this end, the golf putter herein described has been invented.
The commonly accepted design of a golf putter face is either a flat face, which would tend to drive the golf ball level to the putting surface toward the golf hole; or a slightly lofted face, that would elevate the golf ball from the putting surface for a short distance in order to establish direction toward the golf hole and upon its impact with the putting face would establish spin to the golf hole. An obvious drawback to these designs is that they create "skid" or "slide," which is the initial travel of the golf ball prior to the moment when the friction from the putting surface forces the golf ball to begin its forward roll toward the golf hole. Since this "skid" or "slide" occurs immediately after impact between the golf putter face and the golf ball, it does not allow the energy expended by the golfer to be utilized to its fullest, or most efficiently as would be the case if overspin were immediately imparted on the golf ball by the golf putter face.
Various approaches to putter design are disclosed in the literature. Note for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,525,137 to Lawton which describes a putter with a curved face wherein "the contact point 8 between the club and the ball is above the center of the ball." The preferred putter would make contact at a point at the center of the ball or above the center of the ball. Lawton further describes a desire to "avoid crowding the ball toward the ground" whereas a preferred putter would propel the golf ball forward with overspin in order to create greater control between the putter face, the golf ball and the putting surface. In addition, Lawton teaches "flexibility of the hosel", whereas a preferred putter would have a rigid hosel to enable greater control of the direction and speed of the golf ball. Finally, Lawton discloses a "convex playing face curving upwardly and backwardly" whereas the face of a preferred putter would only be curved upwardly from the sole.
U.S. Pat No. Des. 138,380 to Myers discloses a golf club head with markings on its hitting face which appear to be for creating back spin in a way very similar to the grooves on currently manufactured golf club faces; however, a preferred putter would have a smooth hitting face intended for creating overspin. The hitting face of the Myers' device is convex, curving both downwardly from the center and backwardly, which means that a person putting may strike the ball either in an upward, direct or downward manner. A preferred putter would be only curved upwardly thereby prohibiting impacting the ball in an upward manner.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,909 to Wilson describes "no substantial component tending to lift the ball" whereas a preferred putter cannot lift the ball under any circumstances. The Wilson disclosure intends to impart a striking force in "a direction always exactly toward the center of the ball" while the direction of a preferred putter would be such as to impart directional force to the center or only to above the center of the golf ball thereby imparting a forward motion with overspin to the golf ball. In addition, the Wilson disclosure describes that "friction at this point, between the ball and the engaging surface, is insignificant" whereas a preferred putter would cause virtually no friction as a result of the forward impact of the putting face with the golf ball for maximum transfer of force from the golf club to the ball. The preferred putter would impart force not lower than the dead center line of the ball and slightly above the dead center line while the Wilson putter describes "the pressure being applied to the ball along the dead center line". Finally, the Wilson putter describes that " the ball not be lofted to any substantial extent due to the fact that the head 15 is not too much smaller than the ball 25." The preferred putter would eliminate any possibility of moving the ball in an upward motion.
Although many such advances are noteworthy to one extent or another, none achieves the objective of an effective, efficient and economical putter head which always imparts a preferred forward motion with overspin to a golf ball.
As illustrated by the great number of prior patents as well as commercial devices, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve putters to render them more efficient, effective and economical. None of these previous efforts, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, prior putters do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved putter head comprising a top portion formed with a hosel for coupling the head to a shaft; a bottom portion formed with a sole for positioning the putter head in a ball-striking orientation on a putting green; and a ball-striking face located therebetween, the ball-striking face being arcuate in cross-sectional shape curved about an axis located in a horizontal plane between the top portion and the bottom portion, the radius of curvature of the ball-striking face being about between 0.84 and 1.12 inches and with both the horizontal plane and the axis of the ball-striking face being located essentially 0.84 inches from the sole and with the curved face extending downwardly from at least the horizontal plane.
It is another object of this invention to effectively and repeatedly strike golf balls with a putter with an optimum motion, forward with overspin.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to transfer force from a putter to a golf ball in the most efficient manner.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results may be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.